The Girl With Porcelain Skin
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: Death the Kid is board. Same routine everyday. That is until he meets a small girl who has porcelain-like skin in a concentration camp. He is confused to why she is in there; she isn't Jewish. He trys to understand her more and she is trying to learn how to trust. Friendship turns in to love. AU KidxMaka. Dedicated to all the lives lost in the Holocaust. Suggestive themes.


"You can't do this!" I yelled, "We are on the same side!"

"Fuher's orders." He said tightening his grip on my arm. The Nazi solider threw me in to one of the barracks. I landed with a thud. Someone helpped me up.

"A-are you okay Miss?" One of the thin prisoners asked. He had short pink hair and had fear in his eyes.

"No. I shouldn't be here." I said. He looked away when I turned to him. He refused to look me in the eyes. I frowned, "Why are you here?"

"I'm a J-jew." He said. I gulped.

"Oh..." I said. Japan just wanted more land and didn't really poke our heads in to the war in Europe. People in Japan were aware of the hunt for Jewish people that is comanded by Hitler.

"Please don't hit me Miss..." He said. I shook my head.

"I won't..." I said. He brightend up a bit.

"O-okay. I'm Crona Gorgon." He said.

"I'm Maka Albarn."

**KID POV:**

_That stench..._

They must be burning bodies agian today...

"Kid! Common' we need to get two prisoners to make dinner!" I heard Liz yell opening my door.

"I don't want to go to the camp." I complained. Liz grabbed my arm and pulled me away from my window.

I live next to a concentration camp. I moved here because my sister Liz is married to one of the soldiers, Clay. I lost my job because I worked as a waiter in a dinner that was owned bvy a Jew.

I sighed as I got in the car with Liz. I don't even understand what this war is about and I don't care either. My life consists of the same thing everyday.

-Eat breakfeast -Read and/or study -Eat lunch -Watch the news -Read agian -Eat dinner -Sleep

I wish something interesting would happen. My life is so... boring. Liz is my cousin and When I lost my job, she let me move in with her and Clay. She is always telling me to get a girlfriend or something. That really can't happen because we live in the middle of no where next to a concentration camp.

We headed down a lond dirt road. I could see the smoke coming out of the smoke stacks that were behind barb wire fences.

When we approched the gate it opened. There were so many people everywhere they were skinny and sickly looking. They all wore blue and white stripped clothes. There were kids and women too.

I got out of the car when Liz did. I followed her and Clay to a barracks that said "Number 8" on it. They opened the door and went in. I stepped in and saw a pettite girl who was sitting down and crying with her hands on her face. There was a yound boy who was trying to comfort her.

"Hmm... look for one with small hands. I'll need them to repair my necklace Mom gave me." Liz thought out loud. I tapped her shoulder and pointed to the two small prisoners. Liz smiled, "Perfect!"

A gaurd grabed their arms and pulled them up. They both look terrified, especially the on with pink hair. The girl looked Asian... It surprised me to see this. Why is she in here? Is she Jewish?

The gaurd tied up their hands and pushed them out of the log building.

"Sorry Kid, they are going to sit in the back seat with you." Liz said getting in to the car. I sighed. It isn't a big deal. I sat on the left side. The pinkette sat in the middle and the girl sat on the right.  
I kept looking at the girl in the corner of my eyes. She was actually really pretty... She had long blonde hair, green eyes, and fair-translucent skin.

No. She isn't pretty... she's... she's beautiful. She turned. OH MY GOSH! She saw me staring at her! I looked back and her eyes were back to gazing out the window. She has really long eyelashes... she was wearing masscara? She has makeup on...

I looked at her hands and her nails were perfectly manucuired. That must have cost a fortune.

The big question is... Why is she in a camp if she's rich and asian?

She sighed and pushed a hair out of her face. I realized that we were now back at the house. I got out and closed the door.

The guards have forcfully pulled them out of the car. I watched with some frustration. They don't have to be so harsh on them. I can't watch anymore.

I walked up to my room. I grabbed my journal and sat next to the window. I looked out the window and saw the young girl and two guards. The one guard had light brown hair and peircings. I'm pretty sure his name is Giriko. The other had tan skin and black hair. His name is Noah. Giriko brought her face close to his, "What's wrong doll face? Not used to the rough treatment?"

They both chuckled. The girl looked scarred and had a few tears in her eyes. Noah lifted her shirt up a little, "What pretty skin you have... that's too bad. We don't want to see scars to show up on it... We're gonna have a little fun before that happeneds."

I jumped off my bed and ran downstairs. I flung the doors open and yelled, "Stop!"

They all turned to me. The girl had despiration in her eyes. She was terrified. Noah sighed, "You want her to yourself I see. Don't you know that it's good to share?"

"N-no! I don't want to take advantage of her!" I said. The both chuckled again. Giriko smirked," Then we don't have a problem. Goodbye."

I stood there with my hands balled in to fists.

"It would be a shame if Spirit found out that we took his duaghter's innocence." Giriko said. Noah grabbed her by her hair.

"It also would be a shame if no one would have the oppertunity to take advantage of this pure and innocent girl," Noah smiled.

That was it, "I SAID STOP IT!"

"Fine. But we arn't done with her yet." Giriko said as he slaped her bottom, "See you later Albarn."

They both walked off. The girl was shaking. I untied her hands, "What's your name?"

She just kept looking away. I asked again, "What's your name Miss?"

Scilence.

"Fine. If you're not going to tal-"

"It's Maka." She cut me off.

"Maka... You have a very pretty name." I said. She wouldn't look me in the eye. I cleared my throat, "I'm Death the Kid."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! Happy (almost) Valentines day! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope to update soon!

Dedicated to all the lives lost in the Holocaust. God bless.


End file.
